


On the way home

by acornsandarrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Sadstuck, subtle hints that sburb has happened, they're only in the second chapter, yeeeahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a guy sitting next to you. A very attractive, sleeping guy, with his head currently resting peacefully on your shoulder. You’re not sure how long he’s been in that position for, to tell the truth. It may have been half an hour ago, maybe more, when you felt the warm weight pressing on your shoulder.</p>
<p>Despite the awkward position it puts you in, you can’t exactly say you’re not enjoying it. As previously mentioned, he is extremely attractive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new fic  
> edited by: hallerpl.tumblr.com  
> based on an anon fanfic prompt sent to ectobiolodaddy.tumblr.com

There is a guy sitting next to you. A very attractive, sleeping guy, with his head currently resting peacefully on your shoulder. You’re not sure how long he’s been in that position for, to tell the truth. It may have been half an hour ago, maybe more, when you felt the warm weight pressing on your shoulder.

 

Despite the awkward position it puts you in, you can’t exactly say you’re not enjoying it. As previously mentioned, he is _extremely attractive_. You try and turn your attention back to the book you were engrossed on the start of the bus ride. After five minutes, however, it becomes obvious that this man isn’t going to let you concentrate.

You think he is putting up a very solid argument due to the fact that he has started _nuzzling your neck_. The bus is suddenly a warmer place. You glance out the window and see the sidewalks of Washington. Maybe ten more minutes until your stop. You sigh, and pull the bag out from underneath your seat.

~

You feel yourself being shaken ‘awake’ and you wait a second before pulling your head of the guy’s shoulder. You look up, slightly blearily, his shoulder was a really comfortable place for your head and it had been a long trip, and you catch his eye.

 

He doesn’t look away.

 

Neither do you.

 

You feel your ears grow hot; you open your mouth to say something when he looks away and the next thing he’s unfolding his legs from under him and making his way to the door. You watch as the bus doors slide shut, and his blue hoodie retreats further out of your sight.

Dejectedly, you gather your things, glancing at your wrist to check the time when you notice something. Scrawled on the inside of your wrist in black ballpoint is a mobile phone number.

~

 

You pick the phone up after the second ring, your heart racing annoyingly fast.

 

“Hello?”

“Sup”

There’s a pause.

 

“You’re the guy from the bus, right?” his voice has a noticeably southern tinge to it.

 

“Yeah that’s me”

 

“The name’s Dave”

 

“John”

 

“John. I was wondering whether your shoulder would do me the honour of going on a date with me? You can come too I guess”

 

You grin.

 

“Sure he’d love to”

 

“Cool. Does tomorrow sound good? We could get a coffee at Louise’s”

 

“You mean that place down Church Street?”

 

“Yep”  

 

“Sounds good”

 

“I’ll see you then. You too John”

 

You hang up the phone, laughing.

~

  
  


“Wait you know Rose?”

 

“Yeah! She taught me everything I never wanted to know about her Mom’s wizard books”

 

“The Lalonde’s are a family filled with dark secrets which is obviously why she’s never invited to my birthday parties”

 

“So how do you know her?”

 

“She’s my sister”

 

“Oh man! Are you serious? She’d be a pretty intense sister”

 

~

 

“God dammit John”

 

“I’m sorry! I promise I won’t stuff up this one ok”

 

“You’re getting cream all over my arm”

“Shut up its art”

 

~

“No I don’t think you understand how amazingly awesome Nic Cage is”

 

“Do you know what you are doing right now? You are killing my cool guy vibe John”

 

“But he’s-”

 

“Killing it John”

~

“Look I just don’t think selfies are an art form”

 

“Did you fucking say what I thought you said?”

 

“They’re fine! I have nothing against selfies if you’re a 14 year old who needs to learn how to put

on waterproof mascara”

 

“What you don’t understand is though, I am attractive enough to make anything art”

~

 

“Do you want to go take a walk in the park?”

 

“Can I hold your hand?”

 

“Only if I can put flowers in your hair”

 

~

 

The two of you are standing outside his door, and you find yourself strangely interested in your feet. If truth be told, John is the funniest most gorgeous cleverest probably perfect human being in the world and you really don’t want him to leave.

 

“Thanks for the day”

 

“No problem”

 

There’s a pause. You move your foot slightly, bite your lip, and look up at John. His face looks soft somehow, his cheeks slightly flushed from laughter and cold, his eyes glinting.

 

“Well, goodnight”

 

“Goodnight” he replies, and before you can stop yourself, you lean forward and graze your lips against his.

 

You pull back slightly, but John leans forward instead, and presses your lips together more firmly. Your hand slides around his waist and his fingers tangle in your hair. You have to tilt your head to stop your noses from colliding, and are eternally thankful that you took your sunglasses off in the park (after a serious internal battle). You feel his tongue running across your bottom lip cautiously, and you open your mouth slightly, tightening your grip. The two of you break apart, gazing at each other, and the only sound in the hallway is your breathing.

 

“Say” John murmurs “You wouldn’t like to come in for a bit would you?”     

 

 


	2. alternative ending kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i enjoy causing fictional people pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its really short and probably not that bad lmao

You are shaken awake by the guy with green eyes. He avoids your eye as you lift your head awkwardly from his shoulder, and in his haste to leave he ends up tripping over your sprawling feet. 

You sigh and roll your head on your shoulders, hoping to ease the ache resting your head on his shoulder left. 

You glance over to see his blue (not the right shade of blue god fucking damn it) hoodie speeding out of sight (it’s never the right shade of blue). 

You slump back in your chair and rub your eyes, trying to remember what you were dreaming about. 

Someone… a guy? Maybe? You don’t really…  
Remember. 

You get off at the next stop and the blue eyed buck-toothed man sitting behind you turns another page.

**Author's Note:**

> i will be posting a second chapter however it's going to be sadstuck so if you want this to remain a fluffy oneshot then don't read it ok


End file.
